1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for scheduling a receiving process in a communication apparatus, and more particularly to a method for scheduling a receiving process with reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
The International Telecommunication Union (ITU) is an international organization found in 1865, whose main tasks include standard setting, allocation of the radio spectrum, and organizing interconnection arrangements between different countries. The International Mobile Telecommunications-2000, IMT-2000 is a global standard defined by the ITU for third generation (3G) wireless communications. 3G technologies enable network operators to offer users a wider range of advanced services while achieving greater network capacity through improved spectral efficiency. Services include wide-area wireless voice telephony, video calls, and transmittance of broadband wireless data, all within a mobile environment. Additional features also include high speed packet access (HSPA) data transmission capabilities able to deliver speeds up to 14.4 Mbit/s for downlinks and 5.8 Mbit/s for uplinks.
The IMT-2000 consists of six radio interfaces: IMT-DS Direct-Sequence, also known as wideband code division multiple access (W-CDMA), IMT-MC Multi-Carrier, also known as CDMA2000, IMT-TD Time Division, such as time division-code division multiple access (TD-CDMA) and time division-synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA), IMT-SC Single Carrier, also known as EDGE, IMT-FT Frequency Time, also known as digital enhanced cordless telecommunications (DECT), and recently approved IP-OFDMA TDD WAN, which is a specific variant of IEEE 802.16 with specific worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) profiles.
For example, the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a third-generation (3G) mobile communications system which provides an enhanced range of multimedia services. The mobile communication system can be divided into two segments: a radio access network (RAN) that performs air-interface related functions and a core network (CN) that performs switching functions and interfaces to external networks such as the Internet or a public-switched telephone network. The third-generation mobile communication system provides improvements in both the radio access network RAN and the core network CN. Currently, the most common form of UMTS uses W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) as the underlying air interface and is standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The CDMA2000 is a hybrid 2.5G/3G technology of mobile telecommunications standards that use CDMA, a multiple access scheme for digital radio, to send voice, data, and signalling data (such as a dialed telephone number) between mobile phones and cell sites.